The Prophecy
by joelene1892
Summary: With Nyra's last dying breaths, she left a prophecy. It's now hundreds of years later, and it may finally be coming true. [I suck at writting summaries, and there is much more to it then that.]
1. Melody

Author's note: I've only read up to 'The Outcast' (I think that's book 8) so I hope I don't miss some kind of huge detail or event while writing this. If I do, then you're gonna have to live with it. Oh, and the title might end up changing, I'm not too sure right now. And I also don't know where this is going, so I hope it turns out alright.

**Chapter 1: Melody **

Something wasn't right. Before even opening her eyes, she could tell that. She didn't feel the same she had earlier, and she had a headache. Something was wrong.

It was after those thoughts that she realized she couldn't think of her name. _I've got no name. I'm a name-less human. _Yes, that was one thing she was sure of. She was a living breathing human.

_Look at yourself. _The thought thumbed in her head, but she knew she hadn't thought it. Something—or someone—must have put it in her head. Somehow, the voiceless thought sounded male.

_Why? _She answered in her mind. _That doesn't make any sense; I know what I look—_

_Are you sure? Look at yourself. _

_But—_

_Look at yourself! _The thing seemed angry.

She could no longer resist. The thing in her mind was too over-powering, to strong. It was almost like it was making her open her eyes.

And so she did. It was the middle of the afternoon. She was in a forest that had a thick blanket of snow on the ground. _It so . . . so pretty and peaceful!_

_Don't look around you. Look at yourself! _The voice thundered in her head.

_Alright, alright, already!_ So she shook her head and looked down. But she didn't see the skin of a human, instead she saw feathers. And she panicked. She stretched out what she thought were her arms, and instead found wings. She looked down at what should have been her feet and found talons.

She, still without a name, fainted.

-----

"Is she gonna be alright, Mommy?"

The owl groaned.

"She's waking up!" The owlet said. "Does that mean she's gonna be alright?"

"I hope so, darling, I hope so."

She, the owl they had found last night, opened her eyes to look at them. _I can understand owls! _She thought. But then she remembered. She was an owl. She tried to move from her sitting position to a standing position, but it just gave her a headache.

"Hey, little one, don't take it too fast." The owl that appeared to be the mother said. "I'd give you something to eat but we don't have anything right now. We've been caring for you so we haven't gotten out to hunt. That's where my mate, Henry, is now."

There was a short pause. "Oh, and I'm Melina and this is—"

The owlet interrupted. "I'm Gina! What's your name?" Gina was jumping up and down, like an energy ball ready to explode.

"I don—" She was going to say that she didn't remember, but a thought entered her head. _Your name is Melody._ It wasn't the same voice as before; it was a sweeter, softer one. And as soon as the voice said Melody, her head was filled with a dozen different voices all saying Melody. They were vaguely familiar, and it almost seemed as if each one was a memory. It was over as quickly as it had begun, and the only thing she had learned was that her name was Melody.

"Are you alright?" Melina asked, obviously worried that Melody had suddenly stopped talking.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Melody paused, and then answered the other question. "My name is Melody."

"I hope you don't mind me asking this, but. . . How did you turn that colour?" Melina asked.

For the first time, Melody wondered what she actually did look like. She hadn't paid much attention before. "Do you have a mirror?" She asked.

"A mirror? What do you mean? The mirror lakes are outside. . ." Before Melina had finished, Melody had excited the hollow and was outside on a skinny branch limb heading towards the lake. Melina stuck her head out of the hollow and yelled at Melody, worry in her voice. "Don't! Your way to close to the water! If you fall in . . ."

But Melody wasn't paying any attention anymore. She just wanted to see what she looked like. She _needed _to see what she looked like. And so she dug her talons into the bark and made her way towards the water.

Once she was over it enough to see her reflection, she gasped. She looked like a barn owl, kinda. Her face was heart-shaped like a Barn owl, but her body was pure white. No spots, strips or anything else. Her head . . . while, it was black. Black as the night. Her eyes were pure white, like her body. Oh, she was a very weird looking owl.

"Can you fly?" Melina called out, making Melody forget her thoughts and come back to the present.

"Um . . ." Melody wasn't sure, sense she couldn't remember a thing. "I don't think so."

"You don't _think _so?" Melina looked at her weird. "I guess we better not chance it. Try and get back over here, slowly." Melina's face was in a tight, worried look, but after a minute or two Melody was back in the hollow, safe and tired. Soon she was asleep again.

-----

Henry was airborne. He really didn't want to go anyplace tonight, but Melina had insisted that he go. She had said that she didn't want to 'care for the poor confused owl' for very long. According to her the funny-coloured barn owl hesitated about her name, and didn't even know whether or not she could fly.

Didn't know whether she could fly? That's what confused Henry. An owl that didn't know if she had ever flown before? It made no sense.

Henry checked his course with the stars. He didn't know much about navigating, but he knew how to get to the Great Tree and back. He'd flown it many times.

It wasn't too much longer until the island and the tree came in view. Henry swooped down to land on the branches, the night slowly turning into day around him.

-----

Authors note: So, what do you think? I've got the next chapter started already, and I personally think that's its turning out better then this one did. This one was kinda . . . odd.


	2. Prophecy

Author notes: Ok, the prophecy is coming in now. Maybe I should have put it in the first chapter, but I think this worked fine, so it's staying this way.

And yes, she is a human turned bird, but she doesn't really remember a thing.

Oh, and I realize that the prophecy is kinda double spaced, but Fanfiction did that and I can't fix it. The (s)'s is just saying that it's a different section of line. Like a poem.

**Chapter 2: The Prophecy**

Nyra, the leader of the pure ones, sat reading over the prophecy. She wasn't the original Nyra, no, not at all. The original Nyra, the original female leader of the pure ones, had died hundreds of years ago. The original was the one that was the mate of the original Kludd, and had had Nyroc, who had turned on her. Since then all those who would become pure one leaders had been named Nyra or Kludd, depending on the gender.

The pure ones where thought to be gone. But they weren't. Over all these years they had just been gaining force, getting ready for a bigger attack. They would not fail like they had before.

But that didn't really matter. Not now. Nyra had a feeling. She was to be the one to lead the pure ones into battle. Their was so many of them already, and they were so strong. So very, very strong. Stronger then those Guardians of Ga'hoole. They were ready for the real battle.

There was only one thing holding them back. Apparently, the original Nyra had had a vision right before she died and had gotten what had been said written down. It goes like this:

_Somewhere in the distance,_

_Somewhere on the horizon, _

_Somewhere hidden far away,_

_There lies an owl._

(s)

_She holds colours_

_So fickle_

_But a heart_

_So loyal._

(s)

_This owl can't read,_

_But read she must._

_This owl can't fly,_

_But fly she will._

(s)

_In the darkness _

_Of the day,_

_In the light _

_Of the night_

(s)

_She will appear,_

_Shinning brightly,_

_Yet blocking_

_Out the sun_

(s)

_Without this owl_

_We will fail,_

_With this owl _

_We will prevail._

It didn't make much logical sense. It least to Nyra it didn't, but until it came true, she could not siege the Tree. She just couldn't. It had been a rule passed down through the ages.

_An owl that can't read, but she will read? She can't fly, but she will fly? _Nyra puzzled over the prophecy often. _The day will be dark? The night will be light? She'll shine but will be blocking out then sun? _

With a sigh, Nyra put the prophecy down.

-----

That whole day Melody drifted in and out of sleep. She dreamed, but could not quite remember any of it when see awoke. She even heard bits and pieces of conversation between Henry and Melina, but she didn't pay any attention. That is, until she heard her own name.

It was dark already, and Melody was awed at how well she could see in the dark. She wasn't used to it; it was very weird to her. Henry, who she still hadn't met, stood to one side of the hollow, Melina beside him. Gina was still sleeping. Two Great-Horned owls stood in the doorway. Looking at them made Melody realize how small she really was. _I must still be an owlet. _

_Why are they here? _Melody asked herself. _Why are there Great-Horned owls with these Barn Owls?_

"So is that Melody?" One of the Great-Horned owls asked, and Melina nodded. "You say you don't know where she's from?"

"We know all the families in this area," Henry answered. "None of them have a kid that looks like this."

"We even asked the neighbors," Melina continued. "They said they've never seen her, and I'm sure you'd remember if you say an owl coloured like that."

"Good point." The other Great-Horned owl said. "It'd be hard to forget."

"We know she's not from around here, and she doesn't seem to have a clue where she's from either. All I know is that I've got my own owlet to raise, and I don't want to be taking care of another." Marina said.

"Alright. If she can't tell us where she's from, we'll take her to the Great Ga'hoole tree. She'll have a home there." The first great horned owl said.

The words 'Ga'hoole' gave Melody a lovely feeling. It was a feeling in her gizzard, even though she didn't know she had one. "Where? Where am I going?" Melody said. No matter how lovely it sounded, Melody didn't just want to be pushed around. She wanted some part in her future, some voice in what was happening.

"The Ga'hoole Tree. You've never heard of it before?" Over the past few hundred years the Great Ga'hoole Tree had become much, much more known. Now all owls in the southern kingdoms knew that it wasn't a legend, knew that it really was there.

Melody slowly shook her head.

"This is odd, very odd." The first Great-Horned owl said. He then turned to Melody. "So, what happened, little girl? How did you end up on the ground over there? What made you faint?"

Melody shook her head again. "I . . . I don't know." She got a funny look from all the owls in the hollow.

"How do you not know?" The second Horned owl asked. "How can you forget something like that?"

For the third time, Melody shook her head. "I don't know."

"Are you sure you don't know? Are you hiding something? Or protecting something?" The first one said.

"I don't know!" Melody shook her head again.

"But . . ." The second one started, but never finished.

"Can't you see she doesn't know? Leave the poor girl alone!" Melina said.

Apparently, Gina was awake now. Melody wasn't sure how long she had been awake, but it must have been a while. "You so . . . so lucky!" Gina exclaimed. "I wish I could go to the Great Ga'hoole Tree. But Mommy won't let me." She sent a hopeful look in her mother's direction.

"We've been through this! Not until you're older," Melina said. "Then you can choose for yourself." You could tell by her tone that the conversation was over.

"So, Melody, would you come with us? I'm sure you'll love it at the Great Ga'hoole tree." The first Great-Horned owl said.

Melody sighed. Maybe she should learn more about it. Just to be sure it was alright. But, truly, all she wanted to do is get out of the hollow. It was kind of stuffy. "I'm coming."


	3. Water

Author's notes: I am so, so sorry I haven't written. So many things have happened and I have had other things to do. Parent's splitting up, failing a science test(first time in my life I've failed a test), school play, three-week trip to Tennessee, homework and tests once I got back. . . I think you get the point.

Just a heads up, I won't be able to write more for at least another two weeks, since the only internet my moms house has is on my sister's laptop, which I doubt she'll let me use, and even if she will I don't like laptops(I hate not having a mouse), so I probably won't use it.

Oh, and to tell you the truth, I don't even remember what I was thinking when I wrote the prophecy, so I'm going to have to figure it out again. Some of the lines don't even make sense to me anymore. Oh, and I added a bit to the poem, so you might want to go back and re-read it.

Also, that white eye thing, she does have a pupil. Otherwise that would be way too creepy.

On with the story!

**Chapter 3: Water**

Never try to ride on the wings of an owl. Even a big owl.

Melody learned that it wasn't easy. She was clutching on to his feathers the best she could with her talons, but she had to re-grip every minute or so.

Being afraid of heights didn't help.

_You're afraid of heights?_ Asked another voice, a female one that wasn't quite as sweet as the one before.

Melody only nodded her owl head.

_You fool! Why'd you pick her?_ The female voice said, now louder and kind of mad.

_I, well, didn't think to check about that! _Said a male voice. It was the same one as the one who spoken the other day.

_I told you I should have picked! _The female voice was speaking again, still angry.

_Picked what? _Melody inserted.

_Picked, well . . . you were listening?_ The female voice sounded nervous now.

_Now you're the one who's went and made the dumb mistake! _The male voice said.

_Oh, just shut up! _Loud Female Voice said.

They continued their fight, but the voices slowly started to drift away until Melody couldn't hear them anymore

Luckily, by that time they had arrived at the tree.

The tree was huge, and it amazed Melody. In her amazement, she blinked.

But she never really blinked. There was no darkness in that split second that there should have been. Instead she saw something that was almost the exact opposite of what she was seeing now.

It was just a plain, flat land, with yellow ground and blue cloudless skies. No trees, no water, not even any dirt.

All this she saw in the split second when her eyes were closed.

It startled her, and she fell, right off the owl into the water.

Out of habit (or at least she assumed it was), she toke a breath right before she hit the water.

The water was cool. Cold even. She felt it rise up around her as she hit it, and knew she was sinking. She also knew that the only kind of owl that could swim well was the fish owl. And she wasn't a fish owl.

_Swim! Swim! _Loud Female Voice was back. _You've got to swim!_

_Open your eyes! _Male Voice added. _It won't hurt!_

Melody opened her eyes and found he was right. She also found she was running out of air.

She started to beat her wings hard in a funny swimming-like motion. Surprisingly, she was moving upwards, toward the light. _It's working! _She thought.

She was running out of air, but the light was getting closer. Just a bit farther . . .

And then, just like that, her head was above the water.

Still gasping for breath, she noticed an owl flying above. "H-hey!" She called out between breaths.

The owl heard her, swooped down, and grabbed her the best he could between his talons.

-----

She dreamed that night, dreams of water, of laughter, and of fun. The problem was that she couldn't remember any of them particularly. She could just remember the normal, perfect, happy feeling she felt during those dreams. It was very different from the hopeless, lonely feeling she felt once she had awoken.

_You're lonely, dear?_ Sweet Female Voice said. _But there are owls all around you._

What she said was true. Melody knew she was inside the Great Tree, but besides that she didn't know. Her trip in the water had tired her out, and she had fallen asleep still in the owl's talons. All she knew was that she was surrounded by owls, many of which she assumed were sleeping.

_So? Even if there are many people – Er , owls – around me, that doesn't mean I'm not lonely._

_I guess you're right. I'll have to pick a companion for you. _Said Sweet Female Voice.

_Again with the picking! What are you guys talking about?_

There was no reply.

Shaking her head slightly, Melody fell back asleep.

-----

Author's notes: Sorry, shorter chapter. I hope the next one will be a bit bigger.

Please review! I need to know that I've got people reading it or I might not contuine.


End file.
